Consumers are increasingly choosing to access media programs by streaming the media programs to access devices capable of playing back the streamed media programs. Such streamed media programs may be made available for streaming through a media service that is provided by a media service provider for access by users of the media service.
A media service provider typically obtains media programs from one or more media content sources (e.g., movie studios, television studios/networks, etc.) and makes those media programs available for streaming to users of a media service. Conventionally, a media program obtained from a media content source and distributed by a media service provider is streamed to an access device in a single stream.
In certain examples, it may be desirable to provide a user of an access device with supplemental content that is associated with the media program included in the single stream. However, the media service provider is limited in how and/or to what extent the single stream may be modified due to, for example, copyrights, digital rights, and/or an agreement between the media service provider and the media content source.